A Tired Kiss
by fitzdillore22
Summary: Based on an observation and a conversation about a certain video clip. Phil is sick and exhausted and when Dan is poking at him, Phil needs to let him know that he still loves Dan, but Dan needs to stop. One Shot. Yeah, it's short. Deal. Fluffliest crap ever. Not even sorry. Please review.


I was not feeling good. Not at all.

I was sick because of the illness that I had gained from some random stranger. It was most likely a fan, but I didn't want to believe someone with such excitement and good intentions could do that, let alone would do that.

The bus was moving which was good for lulling me to sleep, but it was also disorienting. Traveling had never been my strong suit but we had been on a bus for so long, I was being to forget the feeling of steady ground or the smell of grass.

I had asked Dan to come in and snuggle with me. He put up a pillow between us for defense against my cold, but I didn't think he'd get it anyways; since he was hyper aware every time I got sick and he washed his hands a lot more often than normal.

I was now dozing real nicely besides Dan. I thought I had felt him bent to pick something up on his side of the bed, but I didn't really much care at the time.

I thought I noticed a hand in front of my face, but ignored it. Then I felt some hair poke me in the corner of my eye. I opened my eyes but wasn't fully awake. I knew it had been Dan, so I blew him a tired kiss in hopes that that would tell him I still loved him, but he needed to leave me alone right now. I dug my head into the pillow a little to get more comfortable when Dan mentioned "I'm filming you."

I didn't believe it and tried to look at him to see where the camera was and made a mix between 'Huh?' and 'What?', still dazed and confused. Then my eyes found the camera directly in front of me and pointing at my face. "Ah no!" I moaned sickly.

Shocked and startled, I dove into Dan's side with my hands on my face, hoping but knowing it was too late to take it back. But Dan's laughter let me know that it was okay, but it didn't stop the embarrassment from showing on my face. Dan continued to laugh as he put the camera down.

"I can't believed you filmed me when I was sick!" I scolded him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh come on, it was cute." He jeered back. He tossed the defense pillow aside and was now cradling me.

"I kissed towards the camera." I mentioned softly. I felt his body stiffed. He hadn't noticed when he recorded it then.

"Really?" He questioned, concern in his voice.

"Yeah." I muttered back, eyes open. Our bodies were both stiff was anxiety and distress at the idea of the fans noticing this in the documentary and freaking out over this little bit of filming.

"Well, whatever, I'm sure it'll be fine." He concluded, wrapping an extra blanket around both of us and snuggling close.

"Really?" I asked unsure, twisting my body and face to look at his. He was smiling and his chocolate eyes were warm with happiness.

"It'll get them talking." He winked then kissed my forehead before relaxing into the mattress and closing his eyes. I smiled and cuddling into his chest.

"Yeah, I guess that's not really a bad thing anymore." I agreed, thinking about the Valentine's Day disaster and the couple break we had taken for a long while.

"Plus," He added with a yawn. "I kinda like the idea of them thinking about us."

"Really?" I asked.

Dan had been dropping in more and more bits in our videos that had a more couple feel to them. I knew he was growing happier and more at ease with the idea of 'us', but I never thought he'd be willing to admit it. _Was he changing his mind about never letting the Phandom know anything about our relationship?_ I shook my head and chuckled. There I was again, overthinking.

"What's funny?" Dan asked, but he was almost asleep now so I doubt he would remember it when he woke up.

"Nothing, just thinking about how blessed I am to have you." I muttered back, rolling over to a more comfy position. I then felt Dan roll over too, press his back against mine, interlock our legs, and wrap his left arm around me.

"I think that too." He whispered in my ear before he began to snore softly. I smiled and let sleep take me over as the bus rolled onto the next destination, with a hoard of fans, freaking out about meeting two guys who met each other on the internet.


End file.
